Emerald Eight
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: When my (Joey's) girlfriend goes on a journey to find a Chaos Emerald from a long-since-last-told legend, and discovers a long-since-last-found village in the process, how will she retrieve the Emerald and help the villagers survive in time for Christmas? Rated M for sexual content. Enjoy! R&R Please!


*clash!* *smash!* *bash!* *boom!* *scrape!* *whack!*  
"Emerald? When are we gonna be at the top?" a female voice groaned.  
"When I say so, idiot!" another voice shouted.  
"Why are you doing this? Are you really that desperate to get Joey a gift?!" a third voice snarled.  
"...Joey is my boyfriend, the love of my life, I'd do anything for him..." Emerald yelled back.  
"Isn't the man supposed to say that about the girl?" a fourth voice giggled.  
"SHUT UP!" Emerald roared, and then more climbing sounds could be heard.

True as can be, a cat named Emerald and her so-called 'friends' were climbing a huge mountain, she was determined to get me (Joey) a present, and didn't know what to give me after the purple watch.

She had _**recently**_ discovered the legend that very few knew of, that told of an eighth Chaos Emerald. You see, Emerald had a passion for using and/or talking about Chaos Emeralds, hence her name relating to her personality, she knew everything about the emeralds and would never end her on-going research on the Chaos Emeralds; one day, she uncovered a long-since-last-told legend that refers to an eighth Chaos Emerald, one that was inferior to the other Emeralds, but by far surpassed the intensity of the obstacle course you must pass to reach it. Emerald was determined to discover this new orange Emerald and give it to Joey as a gift. It would also make both Joey and herself quite famous probably, which was as always an added bonus. Emerald vowed not to forget to give credit to her friends, but now she was having second thoughts.

According to legend, to find this emerald, you must venture to the highest point of the highest peak of North Island, from there, look for the nearest volcano on a different island, inside that volcano should be a strange piece of magic which is invisible, right above the surface layer of hot boiling magma, and apparently will teleport you to a long-lost village, where you will face your greatest challenge yet... and if you succeed, there you shall find the Chaos Emerald of dreams. Emerald was almost at the top of the mountain that she was currently climbing when she looked over her shoulder and saw something interesting. A small air-glider had crashed into the side of the mountain. Emerald had an amazing idea. She and her friends dragged the glider all the way to the peak of the mountain, then Emerald looked for nearby volcanoes. There it was, hidden in plain sight, a nearby volcano on a far-away island. Emerald explained the rest of her plan to her friends and let go of the glider, allowing it to drop down the side of the mountain.

Bracing themselves and praying that they wouldn't die, Emerald and her friends leapt down the side of the mountain after the glider. Eventually, Emerald, being the first to catch it, hooked herself up to the glider and took control, while her friends landed on top. They praised Emerald's clever plan and one of them began giving directions to the volcano. It wasn't long until all ten friends were standing on the Volcano top, laughing, hi-fiving and praising Emerald. She nodded and explained what happens next in the legend.

Now, this wasn't as simple as the first part was, and Emerald wasn't happy to see her friends' reactions when she spoke of the invisible portal at the Volcano's Magma Floor. None of them would go. So Emerald had no choice, she frowned at her exhausted friends and shut her eyes. Then, to everyone's great surprise, Emerald dropped herself down the volcano edge into the hole.

"EMERALD!" they all screamed as she disappeared from plain sight.

* * *

Emerald woke up, wondering where she was.  
"Ugh... what happened?" she said, rubbing her head. There was a big hole in the ground where her face had landed. She looked down at it and groaned. Suddenly, she heard screaming from above, and all of her friends fell from the sky and were faceplanted into the ground.  
"Oof..." one of them moaned.  
"Where... are we?" another one exclaimed.  
"It's the long lost village! Inhabited by... Hedgehogs... Foxes... and Echidnas..." Emerald replied, walking past a sign.  
"This says... welcome to Gemville!" another friend said, reading the sign. Emerald walked slowly into the village and looked around. It seemed like a fairly nice, casual place, just one problem, they couldn't get any help, since nobody spoke English!

"Escon, daladayon baibilee takaque!" A young man yelled, he was laughing and waving his hands happily. All the villagers turned to face this man and seemed to know that what he was saying was good. Suddenly, everyone started cheering and applauding. Emerald and her friends knew nothing about this unique language, so she got out her iPhone and turned it on.

"Let's try this..." Emerald smirked, "Hey Siri!" she called out quietly.  
" _ **Hello Kitty,**_ " a male voice replied. Emerald blushed, she had forgotten that her friends didn't know that she loved people calling her Kitty.  
"Siri, can you translate the following language please?" Emerald said, a little louder, then she held out her phone and let Siri analyse the language these people were speaking.

" _ **Analyzing...**_ " Siri said. Then he added, " _ **This is the language of Corti Montemeno, a long-since-last-heard language only spoken by the inhabitants of Gemville.**_ "

"Siri fill me in on everything you can find about Gemville," Emerald frowned.  
" _ **Searching... The Legend of Gemville... Gemville is a long-lost village only found through a mythical portal inside a volcano, it is rumoured to survive off the energy of the mysterious eighth Chaos Emerald, the Orange Emerald, this village is said to have existed for millions of years, since near the beginning of time itself. It may seem to be a poor village, but, hence the name, the inhabitants are vastly wealthy, they are known for easily discovering legendary gems, but since the day the uncovered the eighth Emerald, there has been no greater prize. Unfortunately, another rumour or speculation states that many have tried to enter this village with ease, and have been said to never return again...**_ " Siri explained in his typical emotionless voice. Emerald's face went pale, so did her friends'.

"Well you might as well kill me now..." one of her other friends said, Emerald simply rolled her eyes in reply.

"Okay Siri, thanks, now please translate everything you hear in the language of Corti Montemeno," Emerald said.  
" _ **I will do so,**_ " Siri said, and waited. Emerald looked around and was surprised to see everyone in the area staring in awe at her.  
"Emeshtachi! Aopontey dagey!" a young mother exclaimed.  
" _ **Dear Lord, A Foreigner!**_ " Siri exclaimed.  
"Siri can you also translate anything I say as of now unless I say otherwise into the language of Corti Montemeno, thanks," Emerald added.  
" ** _Of course,_** " Siri replied.  
"Uh... Hello there, my name is Emerald, I come in peace with my friends here, we've come searching for the Orange Chaos Emerald, could you perhaps inform us on its whereabouts?" Emerald asked shyly. Siri prepared to translate.  
" _ **Err... Gashato Indeg, akamato Emeraldie, Led yakershey camadee bortoning, leds coyt serhmacho canado beign madi Kaos Emeraldo, dagershati meti achpom nedder lader of ish mangabentos?**_ " Siri translated. The people in the area, hearing this fluent voice coming from the technology in Emerald's hand, gasped in amazement, they all started whispering and eyeing Emerald and her friends closely.  
"Ashtacko medatoratdo langeino, perhaque sandopoi dineroe... Perhaque leds shaoulderd im?" an old man exclaimed.  
" _ **Translating... They speak moderately fluent language, perhaps they mean well... Perhaps we should tell them?**_ " Siri translated. Another gasp could be heard.  
"Yes, please do! We mean well! Do not be afraid! Please!" Emerald said, in a slow, non-fluent sounding voice.  
" _ **Gahsh, din dog! Leds opoi dineroi! Dogen dift afrachtad! Din!**_ " Siri exclaimed. The people gasped and looked at each other solemnly, then something must've clicked in there minds. Another man stood forward and answered for everyone.  
"Leds galal vachtishti, bunale leds survitevdie ashing bonginger mashkindulatorerter ta Kaos Emeraldo powdshz..." he replied.  
" _ **We are very sorry, but we survive here through manipulating the Chaos Emerald's powers...**_ " Siri replied.  
"Oh boy... this is going to be a looong day..." Emerald thought.


End file.
